narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moriyaku
is a Land of Yang resident serving as the bodyguard and the primary companion of the present daimyō. An android of exceptional rigor, she owes her creation to the very woman she protects, crafted with an eye for aesthetic pleasure without sacrificing exceptional battle prowess. She was constructed for the purpose of amusing Katsumi, who possesses a rather unfortunate habit along with other unseemly qualities. Regardless, they remain rather close despite Katsumi's persistent advances. The woman acting as the rock of good sense that often spoils her feudal lord's fun. Though Kat admits Mori's intervention is often for the best. Background Moriyaku's history starts late in Katsumi's grooming as successor to her mother. While a capable shinobi with a brilliant mind to boot, many were worried about her ability to defend herself. She did not have the incomprehensible vitality of her mother, and her connection to her father's lineage was unexpectedly weak. This was compounded by Kat's tendency to noodle with technology and other brain stimulating activities as opposed to her focus on further shinobi study. Coupled with her groping habits and perverted traits, Katsu was in sore need of intervention. Given the elevated status she possessed and a wise-cracking disposition, Kat occasionally felt the pangs of loneliness. Even though she kept these sentiments to herself. After being barred from touching her mother's clones in such a sexually explicit manner, and earning the brunt of her teammate's wrath, Katsu decided enough was enough. Generally besieged, she began working on a prototype she toyed with earlier, enlisting the help of her techie great uncle for oversight purposes. Slowly, she constructed a model mixed with biological templates and mechanical overlays. As a young woman of roughly 22 years, she wanted someone relatively close in age. Using her own maturity as a model, she crafted the young android's fine form, carefully endowing her with critical feminine virtues that were essential in Katsumi's mind. It would simply not do to have a flat chested individual as her right hand. Tinkering with mechanical aspects, she built the chakra engine that was to power Moriyaku, creating a complex system that would function in a manner equivalent to the chakra networks within the human body. She took special care to create a backup system within the android while giving her the capacity to bleed and feel. Blood, sweat, and tears. Replicating the human system proved a taller task than expected, but one that invigorated Katsumi. She manufactured the fiber that was to be bodyguard's hair, a fine silvery-white material that was luminous in the sunshine and the moonlight. More often than not, she would fall asleep while working on her project, draped over the table as she laid out blueprints and early models. It was an effort that exhausted and exhilarated her, drawing upon everything she knew about anatomy and the functions of the body. Grafting on appendages with a surprise, Katsu went about refining what she assembled so far. Beginning to see Moriyaku (she wasn't responsible for the name) take form. Designed to be strong if not unbreakable yet at the same time sensitive (though she failed to inform Makaze of this small fact). A bone-tired Katsumi smiled as each piece clicked into place, nearing completion at an incredible rate before stifling a yawn. Most of her family wondered where she had disappeared to for long stretches of time only to have their questions brushed aside by the weary yet focused woman. Possessing a drive as she integrated the last component into the woman's mainframe and engine. Closing her up with as kiss as she began uploading important details into the lifeless android's brain. She began with a history of the Land of Yang, filling in the blanks by creating a digital library of information for storage in Moriyaku's brain. It was of utmost importance to Katsumi that her creation had the utmost knowledge possible, having inherited her mother's tendencies for perfectionism; particularly when it involved their favored crafts. The moment of truth arrived. As the last piece clicked into place and the last scrap of knowledge was uploaded, Katsumi sighed. With a gentle shock to the engine, the body whirred to life. The frame was slender yet would become buxom in time. Her eyes were a melodious blue-green, set in a face that was delicately heartshaped, surrounding by a crown of chin length silver-white hair. Unsure how she would react, Kat waited patiently as Moriyaku stood, gazing at her surroundings before staring at the daimyō to be. A reflection of curiosity could be found on Mori's face as she spoke for the first time, her voice soft and carrying the gentle peal of bells. A feature that was initially unintended, but could prove useful in a battle setting for clear reasons. "Are you Katsumi?" she asked, receiving a nod from the scientist, who then took the tentative girl by the hand. "Come on, surely you don't plan on being bashful. I didn't create you so I could have a shy girl accompany me. Don't worry, we'll break you out of that shell in no time." Kat responded playfully, leading Moriyaku through the area, pointing out various objects and points of interest to test Mori's awareness. They would arrive at a training area in the facility, armed with various weapons that Katsu would hand to the girl. Donning the few articles of clothing given to her by Kat, Mori would proceed to practice with each armament, seeing which one suited her. Unsurprisingly, due to the genetic makeup of android, she proved rather strong, ultimately choosing a monstrous broadsword as her primary blade, casually wielding it one-handed. Taking a few more swings, she would give Katsu a grin, asking if she could keep the thing. "Well duh, you think I brought you here just to watch you swing things? Any of these could be yours. Otherwise I'll throw them away." was Kat's facetious response. Personality Appearance A relatively tall individual, with pure white locks that fell to her back. Designed with an eye for relative pleasure, she matured quickly, displaying the gorgeous legs of models. Occasionally Mori will indulge herself by putting on airs with a casual flip of her hair, though the android will restrain such behavior when around her charge/creator. Despite the small acts of vanity, her emerald gaze remains bright, sharply assessing the world around her for anyone that could pose a danger to the young daimyō. Her face is heart-shaped, coupled with fair skin that turns peachy when exposed to significant sunlight. As a semi-organic entity, the young android can easily avoid sunburn much to the chagrin of her counterparts. Despite her complaints about the unprofessionalism of said attire, Mori's clothing is shown to be rather immodest. She dons forearm length black gloves, coupled with obsidian tights that stop just short of her lower thighs. Around her waist area is further black cloth in the shape of short shorts, tied to a sleeveless blouse by some stitching. On her feet are three inch heels. Surprisingly, the footwear choice does not inhibit her agility or balance, likely the result of modifications by Katsumi. Nevertheless, when presented together, Moriyaku appears as a rather sensuous figure, often finding herself the target of Kat's perversion. However, Mori's continued badgering would eventually wear down Katsumi, who would put her android bodyguard under the knife once more. Taking the pre-existing frame, Katsumi would reshape it with greater proportions, lengthening the body while making a fuller figure while giving Mori the appearance of a fully mature woman. While most assume the relatively buxom form is the result of Kat's internal desires, it is actually home to greater fire-power, stored within the confines of each opulent section. Her hair is no longer pure white, possessing a light, almost glacial blue tint, while noticeably thicker. A bang frames either side of her face, balancing well with eyes that are now the color of caramel. Her clothing is noticeably conservative when compared to her previous attire, consisting of pants and long-sleeve or short-sleeve button-downs. Occasionally, she'll wear a red sweater over an oxford shirt. However, her typical style choice is a fashionable white long sleeve button-down with a frilly front, cut to hug her feminine figure while paired with a navy blue pencil skirt. Completing the figure are a pair of black leggings and flats, both designed for sense of formality while not sacrificing performance. Abilities Equipment Trivia According to the databook(s): *Moriyaku would like to challenge Kurumi, her husband, and select others to test the strength of her creator's design. *She adores sweets, and can be seen snacking on them at very points, often earning the envy of others as she retains her trim figure. *On the other hand, Mori abhors sour and bland goods. *Her appearance is based on '''Holly Rose from Freezing and A2 from Nier Automata.